Pre-Cipher Pol
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Laki-laki itu tidak pernah tertawa, tersenyum, atau terlihat senang. Dia juga jarang bicara dengan yang lainnya. Laki-laki itu, Rob Lucci, membuat Kalifa penasaran./ Apa kau menyukaiku?/Jangan dekat-dekat denganku/LuccixKalifa.


**Rating** : T

**Summary** : Laki-laki itu tidak pernah tertawa, tersenyum, atau terlihat senang. Dia juga jarang bicara dengan yang lainnya. Laki-laki itu, Rob Lucci, membuat Kalifa penasaran./ Apa kau menyukaiku?/Jangan dekat-dekat denganku/LuccixKalifa.

**Disclaimer** : One Piece © Eichiro Oda

.

.

**Chap 1: Anxiety**

.

Laki-laki itu tidak pernah tertawa, tersenyum, atau terlihat senang. Dia juga jarang bicara dengan yang lainnya. Dia berbicara kalau ada hal yang penting saja, tidak ada canda, gosip (kalau mereka juga mengenal gosip), dan ucapan-ucapan berpuas diri. Terkadang ada kata-kata tajam dan menyakitkan hati, tapi itu hanya sebagai balasan dari cemooh dan celaan yang ditujukan seseorang padanya. Setahunya, dia itu tidak pernah memulai.

Laki-laki itu. Rob Lucci.

"Kalifa, kau memperhatikan dia lagi." Seorang pemuda berusia belasan memandang Kalifa dengan sepasang mata bundarnya, senyuman curiga terbentuk di bibir pemuda itu. "Mengapa selalu memandang Lucci?"

"Eh?" Kalifa menoleh, melihat Kaku yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di belakangnya, di bangku belakang _mansion_ yang sering menjadi pelarian _trainee-trainee_ yang ingin mendapatkan ketenangan. Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, ada sebuah taman yang bersatu dengan hutan yang cukup rimbun, dan di dekat hutan itu, Kalifa pertama kali melihat Lucci. Laki-laki itu selalu berlatih sendirian setelah latihan yang mereka terima sebagai _trainee_. Padahal sebagai _trainee_, latihan yang mereka lakukan sudah sangat berat. Ini membuat Kalifa penasaran. Mengapa dia berusaha sangat keras? Apa yang membuatnya tetap bertahan dan tidak bosan melakukan rutinitas seperti itu?

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Kalifa kemudian. Seperti yang dia katakan tadi, laki-laki itu jarang bicara dengan yang lain, dan kalaupun bicara, dia hanya bicara seperlunya saja pada orang yang memang ada perlu dengannya, tidak pernah terlihat ada pembicaraan lain.

"Namanya Lucci. Dia sudah ada di sini lebih lama darimu, dan kau juga sudah ada di sini lebih lama dariku, sepertinya..."

Kalifa memandang Kaku dengan sebal. "Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu namanya, dan aku tahu sejak kapan dia ada di sini. Maksudku... kau mendengar sesuatu tentang dia, tidak? Kau pernah bicara dengannya?"

Kaku tersenyum, dia menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, itu?" Kaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mengapa kau begitu ingin tahu? Kau tertarik dengannya? Lucci yang pendiam itu?"

Kalifa tersenyum-menyeringai, dia memegang hidung kotak Kaku dan memuntirnya dengan cepat.

"Aaaaaw, Kalifa! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sakit!" Kaku melepaskan tangan Kalifa dan mundur jauh-jauh dari perempuan itu, masih dengan memegang hidungnya yang berdenyut-denyut dan melotot pada Kalifa dengan matanya yang memang sudah bulat.

"Salahmu bertanya hal yang bukan urusanmu. Aku bertanya, jadi kau harus menjawab." Kalifa tersenyum sadis pada korbannya tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Tapi Kaku hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan cemberut.

"Aku tidak bicara dengannya, dia tidak mau menjawabku, puas?"

"Jauh dari puas, Kaku." Kalifa menghela napas, dia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok yang selalu dia lihat di pinggir hutan. Sosok itu sudah tidak ada di sana.

.

Jatah makan _trainee_ di pulau itu selalu sama, juga jadwalnya. Tiga kali makan di dapur _mansion_ yang besar dengan beberapa meja segi empat membosankan dan terlihat suram. Meskipun begitu, dengungan suara orang-orang yang bicara tidak pernah berhenti saat jadwal makan tersebut, itu kalau ada gerombolan orang yang suka berbicara, jika kasusnya adalah orang-orang yang diam seperti Lucci dan Blueno (Akhirnya Kalifa tahu siapa laki-laki besar dengan rambut seperti tanduk yang kadang-kadang bicara dengan Lucci), mungkin dapur itu akan terlihat lebih suram lagi.

Kalifa sengaja menunggu Lucci muncul, kemudian dia mengantri makanan. Lucci biasanya selalu memilih tempat duduk paling ujung, tempat yang paling sepi, jadi Kalifa akan duduk di sana, melihat apakah laki-laki itu akan tetap duduk di tempat biasanya atau tidak. Rencana itu sudah dia pikirkan beberapa waktu lalu, sedikit sulit memang, karena dia tidak pernah tahu kapan Lucci akan muncul di dapur. Dan begitu dia menemukan sosok itu di antara wajah-wajah kelaparan dan kelelahan yang baru saja kembali dari tempat latihan...

_It's time._

Kalifa mengambil piring yang diletakkan dalam tumpukan, lalu berjalan dalam antrian untuk mendapatkan jatah makanannya, sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang mencari Lucci di antara anak-anak lain. Dan dia senang karena laki-laki itu masih ada di sana, baru saja mengambil piring jatah makannya. Jantung Kalifa berdetak setengah kali lebih kencang.

Yap, selesai. Dia akan berjalan secepatnya ke meja paling ujung dan... whoops!

Kalifa nyaris bertubrukan dengan _trainee _lain karena berjalan terburu-buru. _Trainee_ itu memandangnya dengan kesal dan angkuh. Dia menyibakkan rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda ke belakang.

"Hina bertemu dengan gadis pirang, betapa tidak menyenangkan... dia ceroboh seperti biasanya."

Kalifa balas memandang Hina dengan tajam. Dia ingin membalas kata-kata rivalnya itu, kalau bertemu dengan Hina juga tidak membuatnya senang, kemudian mengatakan kalau Hina tidak terlalu fokus dengan rambutnya yang seperti rambut boneka itu, mereka tidak akan bertabrakan.

Tapi Kalifa memiliki urusan yang lebih penting. Dia mengabaikan Hina dan berjalan ke meja yang ditujunya. Dia sedikit kaget karena Lucci sudah ada di sana. Perasaan... dia tidak selama itu berurusan dengan Hina? Atau Lucci memang cepat? Sepertinya kemungkinan yang kedua jauh lebih tepat.

Kalifa tersenyum. Dia meletakkan piringnya di meja, lalu memandang Lucci yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. "Aku boleh duduk di sini?"

Lucci mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Kalifa sedetik, memandang Kalifa yang tersenyum padanya. Kemudian dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada makan siangnya.

"Terserah."

Kalifa nyaris melompat senang. Lucci bicara padanya.

Baiklah, melompat akan terlihat aneh, dan Lucci pasti akan menganggapnya lebih aneh lagi. Jadi Kalifa hanya menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum lebih lebar. Dia harus terlihat tenang dan terkendali.

Untuk satu-dua menit pertama Kalifa hanya menyuapkan makan siangnya dan mengunyah, baru kemudian dia memandang Lucci. Dia belum pernah sedekat itu dengan Lucci sebelumnya, dan memperhatikannya dalam jarak yang hanya dipisahkan oleh meja segi empat kayu kecil yang tidak lebih dari satu meter. Kalifa merasa wajahnya mulai memanas.

"Aku melihatmu di dekat hutan kemarin." kata Kalifa, mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Tapi Lucci tidak terlihat akan menjawab. Atau dia tidak mendengarnya? Apa kata-katanya tadi terlalu pelan? Tapi jarak mereka hanya satu meter!

"Mengapa kau selalu berlatih seperti itu?" kata Kalifa lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Kalifa menahan napasnya ketika Lucci mengangkat wajahnya, lalu memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Apa itu menganggumu?"

Kalifa menggeleng cepat, mungkin terlalu cepat bahkan. "Tidak, kenapa aku harus merasa terganggu? Aku malah senang, eh, maksudku... aku..." Kalifa memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Tidak jangan begini... dia akan terlihat gugup dan kekanakan di depan Lucci. Seharusnya dia jangan menjawab dulu, tapi kalau dia tidak menjawab Lucci akan menganggapnya tidak sopan?

Lucci membentuk senyum-seringai di bibirnya, membuat Kalifa terhenyak. Lucci tersenyum!

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya.

Egh?

"Apa?"

"Selalu melihat dan mengikutiku. Makanya aku bertanya, apa kau menyukaiku?"

Kalifa kehilangan kata-kata. Lucci selalu diam dan jarang bicara, dia tidak menyangka Lucci akan bicara dengannya dan menanyakan kata-kata seperti itu. Dia tidak terlihat player atau semacamnya... lalu mengapa?

"Apa itu mengganggumu?" Kalifa balas bertanya, dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin. Dia memandang Lucci dengan was-was. Apa yang akan dia katakan? Baru saja dia mengakui sesuatu dan menanyakan hal lain, apa Lucci menyadarinya?

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku."

Lucci meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di piring, menyilangkan keduanya, menandakan dia sudah selesai makan. Laki-laki itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membawa piringnya ke tempat piring-piring kotor lain bertumpuk, meninggalkan Kalifa yang terhenyak di tempatnya, kali ini benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata.

.

.

_Chap pertama? Hahaha... mulai lagi deh multi yang sepertinya bakal panjang. Ini menyempurnakan koleksi CP9ku sih. Masa Trainee, masa di Enies, Water7, dan pra misi Water7. Aku sih senang-senang saja membuat fic soal post-timeskip. Tapi kayaknya Oda berencana untuk memunculkan Lucci lagi? Dari siluetnya sih begitu o.O Dan sepertinya jadi orang penting. Gimana dong? Nggak usah dulu?_

_Arigatou buat yang udah mau baca sampai selesai, dan arigatou lagi buat yang mau review. Flame diterima kok._


End file.
